Not Some Sappy Love Story
by thetaisthedoctor
Summary: Sherlock returns, but Moriarty's men are still out there. Sherlock must do everything he can to keep Molly safe. Sequel to Dear Molly. This will be a multi-chapter story. Everything in this story completely disregards Series 3.
1. Chapter 1

Molly stood in the doorway, staring at the letter. She couldn't believe it. He loved her?

The pathologist then broke out into a wide smile. Sherlock Holmes was in love with her! She didn't think that anything could be more amazing than that.

She knew that it was going to be a bumpy road for both of them. Sherlock wasn't, to put it lightly, the most sympathetic of people. But she knew that he would try with all he had to make her happy. And she would be patient with him. He was married to his work, she knew, and she would try to understand when he couldn't spend much time with her.

She went and sat down on the couch, content with everything. Usually after work she would read the sappy romance books that she had next to her bed, but tonight was different. Tonight she knew that she was loved, and that she loved him back. This was better than any other love story that she had ever heard.

A knock came at the door. When she opened it, she found a beaten and bloody Sherlock Holmes standing there, looking like he hadn't eaten in weeks and hadn't slept for longer than that.

She gasped. "Sherlock!" she put an arm around his waist and helped him inside. She laid him down on the couch and went and found a first aid kit.

When she got back, she looked at him to see the damage. His face was covered in blood, his hair matted with it all. The white shirt he was wearing was soaked red, as well as his trousers. Dark circles were under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was skinny, too skinny.

Molly sat down on the bed next to him and started to clean his face. She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill by how bad he looked. Her hands started to move to unbutton his shirt to clean the wound, but he stopped her.

She looked into his eyes, wondering. He just shook his head. "You don't want to see it."

She smiled at him. "Sherlock, it has to be cleaned or it's going to get infected. I have to." She started to unbutton his shirt. "I work with dead people everyday. Do you think that blood really bothers me?"

He didn't respond, and she thought he had gone to sleep. She cleaned the wounds quickly and put away the first aid kit.

She was about to leave the room when Sherlock spoke.

"Stay," he said.

Molly just nodded and climbed into bed with him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her.

"My Molly," was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes had never thought that caring was a good idea. If anything, he thought that is was, and I quote, "a chemical defect found on the losing side." Mycroft had always taught him that. Ever since that he had found out that his father was having an affair, and seeing what it did to his mother, he vowed to stay away from anything like love. He didn't want to have the heartache that his mother went through.

But now, he was never happier to be proven wrong.

Molly Hooper was everything that he needed, and he didn't even know it at first. She had always been there for him when he needed it, even when he was a jerk to her. Molly Hooper was everything to him.

He was a bit wary about sending the letter. Everyone knows that he doesn't do emotions. Sherlock wasn't sure how she would react to having the letter. He noticed that she had the letter in her hands when she answered the door. She must have had quite a shock, reading the letter and then finding him at her doorstep. And that's why he loved her so much. She didn't hesitate, didn't ask questions. She did what she had to do. She cleaned him up and made him comfortable. The letter was never mentioned in the entire time that she was helping him.

Molly Hooper was everything to him.

He heard the door open downstairs. Carefully sliding off the bed as not to wake Molly, he went to investigate.

He grabbed a baseball bat that was in the hallway an peeked into the living room. There was a man there with a gun. Sherlock recognized him as one of Moriarty's hitmen. He snuck up behind him and was about to clobber him when he heard Molly scream.

"Molly!" he called. Molly emerged from the hallway with a man restraining her. Sherlock recognized the man.

"Sebastian Moran," he said. "Moriarty's right hand man."

"The one and only," he said in a sing-song voice.

Sherlock's eyes flickered to Molly. "Let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

Moran smirked. "She has a lot to do with this, Sherlock. Moriarty didn't hire us to kill her, but I guess that he made a mistake in thinking that she wasn't important to the great Sherlock Holmes." Moran looked at the man behind him and nodded.

Before Sherlock could understand what was going on, he felt a something hit the back of his neck befor everthing went black.

**A/N: *hides under desk* Don't kill me! Hope you guys liked this one! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sherlock. Everything belongs to BBC.**

Molly screamed when Sherlock hit the ground. Tears started to stream down her face. Moran just laughed.

"You know, Miss Hooper, you are not an easy woman to find. Seems like Sherlock here deleted all of your records in order to keep you safe. But with a little, shall we say _persuasion_, it was easy to get your information from the hospital." He chuckled darkly.

Molly tried to stay calm. She was not about to be pushed around again. "What do you want?"

Moran smirked. "Oh, it's not what I want that matters. It's what Moriarty wants to do with you that means something."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock groaned and looked around. Everything started to come back to him when he felt searing pain shoot through the back of his head. That headache was going to last a few days.

He picked up his phone and swore when he saw what it was. It was a picture of Molly, tied up to a chair. She had a bloody nose and she had multiple bruises. Sherlock was going to make him pay for what he had done.

The phone started ringing. Sherlock answered. Molly's scared voice greeted him.

"Sherlock?" she asked.

Sherlock sighed in relief. She was alright. "Molly. Are you okay?"

"Sherlock, I'm fine. Moriarty-" she was cut off and Sherlock heard a slap from the other end. His grip on the phone tightened. Moran's voice came on the phone.

"You hear that Sherlock? Your love is being tortured and there is absolutely nothing that you can do about it. You are useless to her." Moran mocked.

"When I find her, and I will, you better be hoping that I will show mercy. Because right now, if you were right in front of me, I would tear you limb from limb and then shoot you." Sherlock threatened. If anyone else were in the room with him, they probably would have backed up from where they were standing. He looked murderous. And that's puttting it lightly.

Moran just chuckled. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'm not right in front of you, isn't it?" then the line went dead.

Sherlock took a deep breath, and tried to focus. He wouldn't be any good to Molly if he was clouded by his judgment. He looked at the photo again, trying to figure out where Moran had taken her.

The photo was taken in front of a window, and he could see that there weren't any buildings close. He could see that there was a mini-fridge in the corner of the photo, and he deduced that she was in a motel somewhere remote. Sherlock did the math in his head and found that he had only been unconscious for about two hours. Moran couldn't have taken her far. So, that left somewhere outside of London.

He studied the window again, and smirked when he saw a tree that was growing outside of the window. It was a Sequia tree, and it only grew in one particular spot outside of London.

Sherlock put on his coat and left the flat. He hailed a cab and gave the driver the address, trying not to snap when it took longer than he wished to reach the destination.

_Molly, I'm coming_, was all Sherlock thought the entire time.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

As soon as Moran hung up the phone, he slapped Molly across the face. _Hard._

"You think that you're clever, trying to help Holmes?" He sneered. "Just let me tell you one thing, princess." Moran grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked her head back to look at him. Tears prickled in her eyes from the pain it caused.

"You're not clever enough to stop what is happening, so stop trying. Moriarty will get what he wants, like he always does." Moran smirked.

"Moriarty doesn't always get what he wants," she argued, grateful that her voice didn't waver. "Sherlock Holmes has proved that, more than once." That earned her another slap, but she didn't let it stop her from what she said next.

"And you think I'm not clever enough? Who do you think helped Sherlock fake his death?" She asked, knowing that whatever he did next to her would hurt more than anything else that he had done previously.

She prepared herself for the blow that was bound to come, but all she heard was a familiar baritone voice that said, "I wouldn't do that if you cared about your health."

Molly opened her eyes, for she had closed them to receive the strike that never came. Relief washed through her as she saw Sherlock standing in front of Moran, gun in hand.

Moran had his back to her. She heard him laugh.

"What, is Sherlock upset that I have stolen his prize?" Moran said, mocking.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed into slits. "I could kill you and no one would know. We are too far away for anybody to hear. If you value you life you will let her go and leave her be."

"Oh, but Sherlock," a familiar Irish voice said. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Both Molly and Sherlock's heads turned toward the door. Sherlock's voice turned cold and deadly as he spoke.

"Moriarty."

**A/N: I do not live in London, so I apologize if my geography was wrong as well as the name of the tree. I made up the name of the tree. ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything in this story completely disregards Series 3. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. If I did, Martin Freeman would be by my side all the time sassing everybody. There would also be more Sherlolly. ;)**

"Hello Sherlock." Moriarty said. "How's death?"

Sherlock gave him a cold glare. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Bit dull in my opinion." Moriarty replied, stepping into the room. Without realizing it, Sherlock moved to Molly's side. "But, on the bright side, when you kill someone, nobody knows that you did it, 'cause you're dead!" the psychopath said with a bit too much enthusiasm. The grin on his face mad Molly's stomach churn.

His eyes fell on Molly. "Hello Molly. See that you finally managed to win Sherlock's heart."

"Yes." she said coldly. "I prefer high functioning sociopaths instead of psychopath killers. They really are better in a relationship situation." She couldn't see it, but Sherlock smirked at her words.

Moriarty grinned evilly. "This is definitely not the Molly Hooper that I dated all those years ago. That woman was a woman blinded by love, too engrossed in her pining for another man that she couldn't even keep her head out of the clouds long enough to notice that her so-called boyfriend was gay."

"The only thing that I regret in that relationship was not punching you in the jaw." Molly said confidently.

Moriarty just gave her a small smirk and turned back to Sherlock. Before he could say anything, _Stayin' Alive_ filled the room.

Moriarty rolled his eyes and took out his phone. "What?!" he screeched. "I am in the middle of something!" Whoever was on the other end must have said something that got his attention because his expression brightened.

'Brilliant." He hung up the phone and looked at the both of them. "I would love to finish this party of ours, but duty calls." He started to walk out the door. "Catch you later Sherlock."

"No you won't." Sherlock replied in a sing song voice.

Moran followed Moriarty out the door. As soon as it slammed shut, Sherlock turned back to Molly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, checking over every inch of her to make sure that she was. She nodded.

Molly put a hand on his knee to let him know that she was alright. His eyes met hers, and he looked at her with his beautiful sea-green eyes and was overwhelmed by the amount of love that was pouring out of them.

Gently, she pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss with passion. It just felt right to have her here, in his arms, where she belonged. Sherlock vowed from that moment on that not anyone, or anything, would ever take her away from him again.

Molly was thinking about all that she had gone through the past day. She then realized that her relationship with Sherlock was not going to be a quiet one, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

Because she was Molly Hooper and he was Sherlock Holmes. They were the two that counted most.

A few hours later, Molly was back home. Sherlock tried to get her to rest, but she couldn't fall asleep. She decided to lay next to Sherlock while he slept. She finally started to get drowsy after lying on his chest.

True, it was not the love stories that she had read so much about. But it was her love story. And it wasn't sappy at all.


	5. Author's Note: Please Read!

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry to anyone who thought that this was another chapter!**

**I would just like to say thank you so much to anyone who has reviewed, put this story as one of your favorites, or just simply read it. This was only my second fanfiction, and this was a sequel to the one-shot that I wrote, titled****_ Dear Molly_****. I wasn't sure if anyone would enjoy what I wrote, because I had never let anyone read it. But you guys really helped me continue writing the story in which we know now as ****_Not Some Sappy Love Story_****. I know that this story is very short, but I felt like I had to end it there, as I was running out of ideas. If I do write another Sherlock fanfic, it will probably have nothing to do with this series.**

**In the next few months or so there will be an Thor/Avengers fanfic, so keep your eyes peeled for that. I already have the first two chapters already written, and I am very excited!**

**As I said before, thank you to all who read this story. It really means more than you know.**

**Sincerely,**

**thetaisthedoctor**


End file.
